


Отвратительно долгое ожидание хэппиэнда

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порноsoulless porn
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Отвратительно долгое ожидание хэппиэнда

Этот день был хреновым. И дико раздражающим в своей однообразности. Работы не было. Точнее не было нормальной работы. Убийств в смысле. А заниматься прочей херней Гэвин не любил. То есть он работал, да. Но без привычного огня и надрыва. Размеренно.  
Еще он прекрасно понимал, что в таком большом коллективе, как их департамент, слухи бродят всегда. Тлеют и разгораются. И еще одной из причин его и так херового настроения было то, что он услышал краем уха разговор. О себе любимом. Что, мол, он такой нервный от любовных страданий. Ха. Он нервный от того, что все затрахало. Буквально. Погода, люди, заискивающие статисты, безумный шеф, и слушающий свой жуткий рок Андерсон. Вот действительно, что могло напрягать. Остальное лишь приложение.  
К тому же, ебучей бумажной работы навалилось три воза. И он должен был разгрести ее, как обычно, вчера. И этот кошмар не заканчивался. Серьезно. Ну не было на его памяти такого, чтобы он, наконец-то, блядь, все сделал. Потому что на текущие дела постоянно накидывали «срочные», на срочные «самые срочные, вот сию-секундные». Беспросветная бесконечность.  
Хотя саму работу он любил, да. Очень. Как-то это отдавало мазохизмом. Сильно так.  
Но разговоры о его несчастной любви напрягли. Неприятно. Теперь Гэвин думал, где он мог проколоться? Рыдал в ночную смену, глядя на видео с лижущимися котиками? Что?  
Он попытался вспомнить, но не вышло. Его перекосило от отвращения к самому себе. Быть может, он просто имеет вид жалкий и угнетенный?  
— Хэнк? Андерсон! — рявкнул он. Лейтенант недовольно снизил громкость в колонках и обернулся. — Я дерьмово выгляжу?  
— Да, — Хэнк усмехнулся. — Ты выглядишь в последнее время озабоченным, как брошенка без алиментов.  
Ну вот какого хрена? На самом деле большая часть его любви к работе была обусловлена нежеланием идти домой. Туда, где... где все раньше было. Не хорошо, но было.  
— Идите вы все нахуй, — беззлобно рявкнул он, скорее по привычке, вставая и сдергивая куртку со стула. — До завтра. Ненавижу вас всех.  
— Мы тебя тоже любим, Гэвин, — усмехнулся Хэнк.

***

Рид медленно шел по уже освещенным улицам, погода была не очень, но вот его душевному состоянию подходила. Он замер перед витриной, теплый свет казался порталом в другой мир. Лучший и красивый. Явно не для него. Гэвин тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что это свадебный салон и он идиотски рассматривает странного кроя белый пиджак. Ну конечно.  
Почему все решили, что у него были отношения с женщиной?  
Потому что он выглядит, как бабник со стажем. Гэвин вздохнул и поморщился. М-да, самое крутое, ага.  
А он вот страдал совсем не по женщине.  
Дорога домой была темной и промозглой. Мимо плыли витрины, город потихоньку готовился к Рождеству, даже Хэнк, он сам это видел, сидел на сайте с подарками для собак.  
А он?  
Он может только с завистью смотреть в теплые витрины. Ещё на крыши, ожидая увидеть хотя бы тень того, кто его наизнанку выворачивал. Дерьмо. Сопли с сахаром. (как будто он влюблен в санта клауса)  
Гэвин закурил, уже подходя к дому. Голова разболелась, мелкий дождь заставлял ежиться, а жрать было нечего. Разве что заказать пиццу? Или купить фастфуда?  
Так ничего и не придумав, он решил, что кофе в доме есть и до завтра он доживёт.  
Уже поднявшись на свой этаж, он напрягся. Подсознание пыталось ему что-то сказать. Он чуял, чуял, но не понимал, что не так. А вот когда дотронулся до дверной ручки, наваждение схлынуло. Он привычно-спокойно и не торопясь открыл дверь, зашел и достал пистолет.  
Потому что в его квартире кто-то был.  
И больше всего он хотел, чтобы этим кем-то оказался не тот, не... он.  
— Мы не виделись лет пять, а ты по-прежнему всегда готов меня убить. Так романтично, Гэвин.  
Гэвин мгновенно словил флешбек, как в дурных идеализированных фильмах. Ричи.  
Их взгляды, прикосновения, секс, черный латекс, такой гладкий и скрипящий под пальцами.  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
— Скоро Рождество, — прошептал его гость, оставаясь в полутени. Кресло у окна, отличная позиция, чтобы нырнуть вправо, в темноту угла, если Рид все же начнет палить.  
Гэвин медленно вдохнул. Он ощущал запах. Запах того, кто его наизнанку вывернул.  
Вот что он подсознательно почуял. Столько времени, а он все ещё помнит. Господь всемогущий, кто бы знал, как он хотел выстрелить. Но Ричи уже заговорил и теперь у Гэвина не оставалось шансов. Никаких.  
И он действительно был готов палить на звук, потому что боялся, что если увидит его, то уже просто не сможет и всё. Всё в его жизни опять пойдет нахрен к чертям.  
Он видел контур тела в кресле. Слышал голос. Чувствовал запах.  
— Ты скучал по мне?  
Гэвин взвел курок и Ричи глухо усмехнулся.  
— Ты скучал. Мы все еще полны страсти, верно?  
Темная фигура протянула руку, и Гэвин зажмурился от яркого света настольной лампы. Ричард поднялся ему навстречу, и Рид понял, что любуется знакомым лицом так привычно, словно не было этой бездны времени в одиночестве. И что Ричи обнажён, абсолютно, совершенно. Так, как во всех его снах. Душных и тяжёлых, во всех снах, где он задыхается и просит еще и еще... и еще. И не останавливаться.  
— Я тебя убью, — прошептал Гэвин, зная, что никогда не сможет этого сделать.  
— Попытаешься, — серьезно кивнул Ричи, плавно подходя ближе, под направленным дулом пистолета. И опустился на колени, почти касаясь оружия губами. Гэвин не отводил пистолет от его лица, сам чувствуя, как подрагивает рука от напряжения. Как какой-то тёмной части его "я" до боли сильно хочется нажать и любоваться выстрелом и удивлением на лице Ричи.  
Тот покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
— Ты всегда был недотрогой, да? Арестуй меня, детектив.  
Он убрал руки за спину и неторопливо лизнул дуло. Потом всю длину ствола. Поднял взгляд и... все, Гэвин просто не мог этого выдержать.  
Пистолет отправился на столик, одна рука Рида судорожно расстегивала молнию на джинсах, другая крепко ухватила Ричи за волосы, удерживая на месте. Гэвин даже не пытался обмануть себя, сдержать. Все бесполезно.  
Всё.  
Он снова пропал.  
Ричи отсасывал самозабвенно. По-прежнему, оставляя руки сложенными за спиной, почти в позе военнопленного. Позволял Гэвину держать его за волосы и иметь в рот, в том ритме, в котором тот хотел. Быстро и жадно. Словно Ричи мог исчезнуть, бросить его неудовлетворенным.  
Он разжал судорожно сведенные пальцы, только для того чтобы отпихнуть Ричи от себя, кончая. На лицо, рассматривая, как сперма толчками покрывает его скулу, губы.  
Ричард смотрел на него горящими светлыми глазами, тяжело дышал и... улыбался. Улыбался, блядь, сверкая белыми зубами.  
— О, Гэвc... — прошептал он, придвинувшись ближе. — Я так рад тебя видеть. Давай, семь минут на перезарядку и трахни меня хорошенько. Ты ведь хочешь, да?  
Рид хотел и знал, что все так и будет. Неужели, блядь, он в самом деле обманывался, что на работе выглядит нормально, если все его мысли — это дикое желание трахать Ричи?  
Пять лет исчезли.  
Стерлись из памяти.  
Словно и не было ничего.  
Ричи ушел вчера и пришел сегодня. Они снова вместе и снова счастливы. Снова не могут перестать касаться друг друга.  
Они даже до кровати не дошли, до дивана. Ричи сдирал с него одежду. Буквально стаскивая. Путаясь пальцами, расстегивал кобуру, выдергивал рубашку из джинс, пытался спокойно расстегнуть, но точно повырывал какие-то из пуговиц.  
Гэвину было плевать, он повалил Ричи на живот, прижимаясь грудью к спине, потираясь. Со смазкой было туго, но, опустив руку и коснувшись любовника, Рид понял, что тот готовился.  
Спланированная акция, черт возьми!  
Но все потом, сейчас Гэвин спешил устроиться удобнее и, наконец, толкнуться, ощутить Ричи, то, как тот жарко обхватывает его, сжимается.  
Часто дышит и шепчет его имя.  
Ох, да. Валять бы его по полу. Гэвин даже ощутил странную жалость, потому что, если бы было покрытие, он бы точно счесал Ричи до ковровых ожогов. Этого хотелось. Но все мысли растворились, потому что Ричи хрипло застонал, прогибаясь также как во всех снах Гэвина. Невозможно гибко, чёртова машина для убийства, демонстрируя то, насколько он совершенен и идеален. Сука.  
Рид зарычал, жадно толкаясь, сжимая бедра Ричи, надеясь оставить свои следы, чтобы, когда тот опять захочет сбежать, он помнил, что есть Гэвин.  
Чертов кот, который гуляет сам по себе.  
Рид склонился, кусая плечо Ричи, превращая секс в настоящую случку. Совершенно животную. Яростную. Может Ричи именно этого и добивается? Чтобы Гэвин трахал его как в последний раз? С мыслями о том, что «больше никогда»?  
О, Гэвин втолкнулся особенно хорошо, втискивая Ричи в себя, чувствуя, как скручивает оргазм, утаскивает и оглушает. Не отстраняясь, зная, ощущая всем телом, что Ричи тоже кончил.  
Они лежали на диване и тяжело дышали. Гэвин боролся с желанием убивать, а Ричи... Ричи просто довольно сопел, явно получивший все, чего хотел. Все, за чем пришел сюда.  
— Опять свалишь?  
— А ты будешь скучать?  
Гэвин с трудом отстранился, вздыхая.  
— Что тебе нужно, Ричард?  
— Ты. Мне всегда нужен только ты. Без всяких элементов социального мусора.  
— Ну конечно.  
Ричи потянулся к нему, обнимая, не обращая внимания на то, что Гэвин снимает с себя его руки. С ним нельзя было сопротивляться, невозможно. Это как природное явление, только просто смириться. Неважно, что Гэвин не любил объятия — Ричи любил, так что довольно тискал Гэвина.  
— Я все мечтаю подстрелить тебя и сдать властям.  
— О, это хорошо, — Ричи еще уютнее вжался в него. — Сразу подвинешь своего начальника, да? Карьерный рост, м-м-м.  
— Ричи, ты ебанутый психопат-убийца...  
— Нет, Гэвин. Я киллер. Это совершенно такая же работа, как и любая другая. Мы оба любим стрелять. И преимущественно в людей. Разница между нами только в том, что ты боишься пристрелить кого-то нахрен, а я боюсь не пристрелить.  
Гэвин поморщился. Ричи был прав. Он ошибался. Он ненавидел, блядь, признавать ошибки. Да что же это за херня?  
— То есть у нас снова букетно-конфетный период? — он провел ладонью по плечу Ричи. — Я не против, но, клянусь, в следующий раз мне придется вызывать бригаду, чтобы оттереть твои мозги от стен.  
Ричард расхохотался, качая головой.  
— Ты смешной такой! Поэтому я от тебя без ума!  
— Мог бы принести мне цветы? — предположил Гэвин.  
— Я и принес, — лениво отмахнулся Ричи. — Они на кухне стоят. Представляешь как ты рыдал бы, если бы меня пристрелил?  
Гэвин злобно молчал.  
— Еще я еды принес. У тебя же только кофе. Вот умрёшь ты от язвы или от меллори-вейса и я буду плакать на твоей могиле. Потому что так умереть, очень тупо.  
Гэвин фыркнул. По его скромному мнению, Ричи сведет его в могилу куда раньше, чем гастрит, цирроз и рак. Но это мелочи. Рич пришел. Некоторое время будет здесь и как-то выходило, что большего и не нужно.  
— У тебя мысли разве что на лбу не транслируются, — заметил Ричи, потягиваясь. — Сейчас приму душ и приготовлю поесть. Хорошо?  
Гэвин предпочел бы тоже самое, но чтобы на Ричи был ошейник с цепью. Приковать его к дубовой кровати. Или сломать ноги, чтобы точно не смог уйти.  
— А вот теперь ты думаешь о чем-то странном, связанным с причинением боли мне, любимому.  
— Именно, — согласился Гэвин. — И все же, ответь? Ты не думал, что я уже не один?  
Ричи встал, задумчиво посмотрев на Гэвина.  
— Если бы ты женился на ком-то и вы бы усыновили собаку, то я бы не пришел. А так?.. ты ждал меня. Знал, что я могу прийти. И я пришел к тебе. Потому что ты меня любишь.  
— И еще почему?  
— Заказ в этом городе.  
Гэвин поморщился.  
— Весьма прозаично, — он вздохнул и первым направился в ванную.  
Какая дрянь, а?  
Ричи скользнул к нему под теплые струи, довольно жмурясь, прижимаясь к спине Рида.  
— Ты обиделся, надо же… ну, что такое, Гэ-э-эвин? Я сделаю так, что тебе не придется расследовать дело. Удобно.  
— Я должен тебя поймать и сдать полиции. Хотя уже даже не полиции, а кому? Федералам? Что ты успел за эти пять лет? Можешь похвастаться?  
— О моей работе не пишут, — мурлыкнул он, снова касаясь его шеи поцелуями. Создавалась полная иллюзия, что они стоят под дождем. Сопливо-романтично тискаются на свидании, когда дождь застал внезапно и так хочется использовать это в свою пользу.  
— К тому же, подумай, меня усыпят, а ты присоединишься к клубу страдальцев, который основал твой приятель Хэнк.  
Гэвин зашипел.  
— Прекрати.  
— М-м-м, — Ричи хихикнул и покачал головой. — Ладно. Оставим это. А пока моемся, едим и хорошенько спим. Потом снова трахаемся, — он почти больно сжал Гэвина. — И трахаемся, и трахаемся... Ты же возьмешь отгул? Я уверен, — Ричи лизнул его в ухо и Гэвин поморщился, — ты не использовал их и у тебя много времени для наших отношений.  
— Пока ты со мной, ты никого не убиваешь, — пробормотал Гэвин, безвольно подставляя ему шею, и вздрагивая от того, как приятно Ричи касается его члена.  
— Да. А ты никого не поймаешь, — прошептал Ричи, снова опускаясь на колени и накрывая губами его член, ласково, теперь осторожно и плавно пропуская в рот, в горло, так хорошо сжимая горячими стенками, что Гэвин чуть ли не всхлипнул. Так, в душе, под потоками воды, можно было представить, что они живут вместе и просто решили развлечься в душе. Лениво и томно.  
Блядь.  
Вот только Гэвин точно знал, что это ничерта не так.  
Что у него будет дней пять, максимум неделя, жаркого, как пески ада, секса, а потом Ричи исчезнет. Так же внезапно, как и пришел. И оттого будет больнее, что первые пару дней Гэвин, как придурок, будет ждать, что он вернётся.  
А он не вернется.  
Что ж... он опустил руку на голову Ричи. Пусть. Стоит отпустить ситуацию. В конце концов всегда остаётся самоубийство. На которое он никак не решится. Слишком сильна надежда, что Ричи вдруг вернется и снова можно будет трахаться... мучаться...  
Он втолкнулся до упора, наблюдая за любовником, наслаждаясь тем, как горло Ричи рефлекторно сжимается, и кончил, часто дыша в дикой сырости пара от горячей воды.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — запрокинул голову Ричи, позволяя воде стекать по лицу, часто смаргивая, создавалась странная иллюзия, что он плачет.  
Гэвин не ответил.  
Он никогда не отвечал на эти дурные признания Ричи. Потому что для него они звучали изощренным издевательством. Ну не поступают так с теми, кого любят. Не исчезают на пять лет, а потом возвращаются как будто прошло пять дней.  
— Идем спать? Или есть?  
Ричи улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги, обнимая его и устраивая голову на плече, довольно жмурясь. Гэвин обнял его в ответ, поглаживая по спине и стараясь убедить самого себя в том, что нет смысла истерить и бесноваться. Стоит все же найти кого-то, кто сделает цепи. Только Ричи по-любому справится с кандалами.  
Разве что всверлить прямо в кость?

***

— У нас нет будущего.  
Ричи поднял на него взгляд. Они зашли на кухню, и Гэвин рассматривал цветы. Его ебанутый любовник-психопат действительно их принес.  
— Ты говоришь такие забавные фразы. Меня буквально завтра, точнее уже сегодня, убить могут. Это не у нас. Это у меня нет будущего.  
— И тебя все это устраивает?  
— Это жизнь, — Ричи пожал плечами и подошел к плите, включая конфорку под чайником. — Ничего приятного, но и ничего ужасного, Гэв. Тебя тоже могут внезапно подстрелить, ты просто знай, я отомщу.  
Гэвин усмехнулся и сел за стол, продолжая смотреть на цветы. Вот зачем? Для чего?  
— Начнём с того, что нам нельзя встречаться, о нас не должны знать, — начал Ричи. — Твое начальство будет выгрызать тебе мозг. Потом подключится еще одна служба и будут пытаться поймать меня на тебя. Или самый хреновый вариант — тебя выкрадут и будут требовать от меня выполнения заказа. Ну так, знаешь с угрозами прислать тебя по частям. Ни тебе, ни мне такой экшн не нужен. А он будет, потому что коп и киллер — это так забавно.  
— Ты, блядь, опять? Ты не видишь, что я и сам это понимаю, твою мать? Мне и так муторно, — рявкнул Рид и уставился в окно. Потом пошевелился, ухватил пачку сигарет и закурил, вздыхая. — К тому же, каждый раз, когда ты сваливаешь, я... я сижу и жду, когда промелькнет сообщение о том, что тебя повязали, подстрелили или убили.  
Ричи покачал головой и подошел к нему, касаясь пальцами плеча. Мягко обнял, настороженно, словно ждал, что Гэвин в своей порывистости, сбросит его прикосновение.  
— Меня не убьют. Не бойся. А когда у меня будет много денег, чтобы ни о чем не думать больше до конца жизни, то я наконец-то выкраду тебя и мы будем жить вместе.  
— На личном острове в тихом океане? — горько усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— Нет, в своем форте на севере Канады.  
Гэвин покачал головой, тяжело вздыхая. Вот же дерьмо. Он хотел верить в это. Очень хотел.  
— Ладно. Давай... давай поедим и ляжем спать. А завтра я возьму отгул и будем трахаться весь день.  
— Хорошо, — Ричи коснулся губами его виска и отошел к плите.  
Еще Ричи хорошо готовил, Гэвин засмотрелся на него, на то, как тот двигается, на его мышцы плеч, спины. Вообще Ричи как-то проговорился, что даже курсы готовки заканчивал.  
— Не знаю, как ты, — сказал Ричи, — а я чувствую себя самкой богомола. Мне всегда казалось странным, что люди после секса не хотят есть.  
— Я после секса хочу спать.  
— В этом есть смысл. Тяжело. Секс это нагрузка, — усмехнулся Ричард. — Но есть все же сильнее.  
— Давай мы с тобой потрахаемся и рядом будет кровать или миска. И посмотрим, — усмехнулся Гэвин и зевнул. Он одновременно хотел спать и боялся закрыть глаза. Тогда Ричи пропадет. Испарится, как и раньше. И Гэвину снова придется, придется по зернышку в сводках искать информацию о деятельности Ричи, подтверждения о том, что он все еще жив.  
Радоваться смерти влиятельных людей.  
Радоваться смерти.  
Потому что это значит: Ричи выполнил свою работу, закрыл горящий дедлайн и мирно отсыпается где-нибудь в отеле. Либо отвратительно-дешевом, со скачущими по полу крысами, либо в охренительно-дорогом — смотря, что у него за настроение. Думать о том, сколько у Ричи других любовников не хотелось. Зачем себя напрасно расстраивать и изводить? К тому же всегда есть вариант, что у него никого нет.  
Конечно, блядь. Никого нет у красивого, молодого и такого активного парня.  
— Приятного.  
Гэвин кивнул, взял вилку и внимательно посмотрел на с аппетитом жующего Ричарда.  
— Вкусно?  
— Ага, — Гэвин кивнул и автоматически положил вилку в рот.  
— Да. Слушай, ты ведь здесь не по делу? Если, да, то скажи сразу, я должен отвести глаза в случае чего.  
— Ты знаешь, что пуля, прошедшая сквозь мошонку, практически не оставляет следов? Кожа закрывает входное отверстие, а пуля крошит внутренности. Следов нет, а вид внутренностей такой, будто сверху упал камень, — заметил Ричи. — Недавно смотрел документалку.  
Гэвин вздохнул.  
— То есть если увижу кого-то с такими странными травмами — это твой клиент?  
— Да. Звучит так словно я шлюха. Клиенты.  
— Зато у тебя нет корпоративов — завидую.  
— Гэвин, — Ричи перехватил его взгляд. — Я никуда не уйду. Ни сегодня, ни завтра. И предупрежу тебя. В этот раз точно. Прости за... тогда. У меня действительно не было времени.  
— Действительно. А конверт без печати было не оставить.  
Вот оно. Гэвин был зол, расстроен, обижен и, блядь, все равно хотел, чтобы Ричи был рядом, вместе с ним. Отстой. Это не принимая во внимание поистине итальянские страсти в то время, когда они жили вместе. Гэвин хотел спокойной, блядь, жизни для них двоих.  
А получил огромную дымящуюся кучу нихуя.  
— Я тебя люблю, — Ричи смотрел на него так, что хотелось перевернуть весь мир. Только ради того, чтобы он всегда так смотрел. На него. — Можешь избить меня, если тебе станет легче? Правда.  
— Драться? С тобой?  
— Я не буду закрываться? — предложил Ричи.  
— Физическое насилие не приносит удовольствия.  
— Это потому что ты его неправильно применяешь, — снова оскалился Ричи. — Пойдем? В кровать. И я покажу, как сделать так, чтобы насилие заставляло кончить.  
Гэвин усмехнулся и придвинул ближе чашку с кофе. Сделал три глотка и протянул Ричи руку.  
— Идем. Покажешь, а я буду смотреть.  
Ричард рассмеялся и послушно направился к спальне.  
— О, секс на кровати, какое извращение, — проскулил он, падая на покрывало и прикусывая губу. — Давай наручники. Хочу быть жертвой.  
— Ты же их снимаешь за пять секунд.  
— Ой, вот ты зануда, — Ричи сам вытянул наручники Гэвина, удобно улёгся на спину, поерзал и приковал себя. — Давай, ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь.  
Это прозвучало так приятно, что Гэвин поймал себя на том, что гладит его колено, еще до того как решил, что он вообще будет делать.  
Трахать.  
Или нет.  
Он улыбнулся, опускаясь ближе к нему, легко касаясь губами плеч, оглаживая бедра.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь подкупить меня?  
— Да, — Ричи выгнулся, пытаясь прижаться к нему теснее. Гэвин отстранился, снижая контакт до прикосновений пальцев к плечам.  
Почти невесомое скольжение. Всего-лишь в нескольких миллиметрах от кожи, позволяя ощутить только чужое тепло. Ричи зажмурился, улыбаясь, но подаваться к ладоням ближе перестал. Раз Гэвин хочет его мучить — пусть мучает.  
Гэвин довольно стянул с него полотенце, также легко скользнув по животу и члену.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — тихо прошептал Ричи.  
— Ты уже и мысли стал читать?  
Ричард закрыл глаза, вздрагивая от легких прикосновений. Плечо, грудь, живот, снова плечо. Гэвин молчал, наслаждаясь тихим дыханием Ричи, его возбуждением и теплом.  
— Я не отпущу тебя больше.  
— Я же всегда возвращаюсь?  
Гэвин несильно сжал его член, легко провел пальцами от основания до головки, чувствуя тягучую пульсацию, уже предвкушая, как он будет сжиматься на нем. И долго-долго объезжать Ричи, чтобы забыть все эти пять лет гребаного одиночества. Без отношений, без ничего.  
Пять лет, тысяча восемьсот дней глухого одиночества, страданий, алкоголя...  
Он оседлал бедра Ричарда, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как глаза любовника подергиваются пленкой страсти и предвкушения. Ох, да, ты прав.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул себя твоим членом? — Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Ричи сглотнул и кивнул.  
— А словами?  
— Хочу, — Ричи хватило только на одно слово, произнесенное на выдохе, потому что Гэвин довольно сжал его, выливая смазку, прямо на член, скалясь тому, как Ричи вздрагивает от того, что та прохладная.  
Он продолжал гладить, не пытаясь выполнять свое предложение, просто наслаждаясь видом распростертого под ним Ричи, желанием в его глазах, дрожащими пальцами и мышцами, такими отчетливыми сейчас, напряжёнными.  
— Милый... ты так хочешь меня, — улыбнулся Рид, продолжая гладить Ричи. Он ждал.  
— Ты хочешь этого не меньше меня, — усмехнулся Ричи, но прикусил губу. — Просто кто-то из нас садист.  
— Именно, — усмехнулся Гэвин, быстро оглаживая себя и не сводя взгляда с члена Ричи. Потянулся, теперь потираясь, так, чтобы тот проскальзывал по коже.  
— Блядь, — зажмурился Ричи, дернувшись и вскинув бёдра, в попытке толкнуться. — Теперь ты издеваешься.  
Гэвин усмехнулся. Он брал пример с любовника.  
Он медленно качнулся и плавно опустился на его член, глубоко дыша и позволяя себе насладиться ощущениями, привыкнуть к Ричи внутри себя. Он замер на несколько секунд, а потом плавно двинулся вверх, покачиваясь, неторопливо объезжая Ричи.  
Скользя руками по его торсу, цепляя пальцами соски. Довольно вздрагивая, когда член потирался о простату. Наслаждаясь. Всем. Разглядывая лицо Ричи, почти вдохновленное, такое красивое. Он бы и сказал, что любит его, потому что он любил Ричи, так сильно, что иногда сам хотел убить. Потому что тогда это все бы наконец-то закончилось.  
Ричи вскинул бедра, сбивая его с ритма.  
Заставляя балансировать на грани, сорваться или...  
Он постарался продолжить неторопливые движения, глядя на искаженное удовольствием лицо любовника.  
— Терпи... — прошипел он, желая вытрахать из Ричи все дурные мысли о том, что они могли расстаться.  
Что там Ричи говорил ему про насилие?  
Движения были слишком медленные, чтобы кончить, но накручивающие напряжение до предела. Почти вытягивая нервы.  
— Господи, Гэвин, — шептал Ричи, кусая губы. — Трахни нормально, или дай мне самому тебя трахнуть.  
Ох, нет, подумал Гэвин.  
Нихера.  
Ричи его наизнанку вывернул, заставил страдать, и если уж секс это битва, а любовь война, то...  
— Позволь мне выиграть хотя бы одну битву, раз войну я уже проиграл, — выдохнул он, собирая последние силы, пытаясь не позволить себе сорваться, яростно и быстро закончить все это.  
Ричи заскулил, натягивая наручники и пытаясь подкинуть бедра. Но ничего не ответил. Сдаваясь и позволяя Гэвину делать все, что он пожелает.  
Гэвин довольно скалился, продолжая двигаться все так же тягуче, ловя какой-то странный извращенный кайф, что он не дает им обоим кончить. Удовольствие длилось и накапливалось как электричество, заставляя хотеть, хотеть, хотеть…  
Оргазм накатил странно, словно волной, от затылка вниз, по позвоночнику, по ребрам, но был настолько оглушительным на пике, что Гэвин подумал, все, потерял сознание во время секса, вот смеху-то.  
Но нет. Он пришел в себя лежа рядом с Ричи и тяжело дыша. Тот довольно скалился, явно переживая свой кайф.  
— Было круто. Экстрим, конечно, и выдержка нужна, но мне понравилось.  
— Я забыл.  
— Что? — растерялся Ричи.  
— Рот тебе заклеить, чтобы молчал, когда мне хорошо.

***

Утро тоже было восхитительным. К тому моменту, когда Гэвин смог встать, Ричи уже приготовил завтрак.  
— Ты умеешь печь блинчики?  
— У меня много талантов.  
— Помимо горлового минета?  
Ричард хохотнул, сжимая в зубах сигарету.  
— О, да. Я здесь лучший!  
Гэвин усмехнулся и сел за стол, внимательно уставившись на стопку блинов.  
— Они ведь не отравлены?  
— Не работаю с ядами, — Ричи невозмутимо отвернулся к плите.  
— Только пули, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Почему, кстати?  
Ричи так горестно вздохнул, что Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Много факторов. Например, от яда можно спасти. Да, там минимальный процент и все такое. Но это пятно на репутации. А от пули в глаз противоядия нет.  
— И ты никогда не хотел? Поработать с чем-то новым?  
— А я скучный.  
Гэвин хохотнул и покачал головой.  
— Ладно уж. Скучный. Иди лучше сюда.  
Ричи послушно выключил плиту и устроился на коленях Гэвина с видом симпатичной дамы, соскучившейся по нежностям.  
— Я здесь. Давай томно позавтракаем, потом ты возьмешь отгул и мы потрахаемся еще. И еще. И еще.  
— Я думал прогуляться по городу.  
— И это можно, — согласился Ричи. — Меня в лицо все равно никто не знает. Так что твою репутацию я не испорчу.  
— А я твою?  
— Мой любовник коп, что может быть круче? Разве что спать с начальником ЦРУ?  
— О, начальник ЦРУ так себе, — усмехнулся Гэвин и угостил Ричи своим блинчиком. Тот с готовностью облизнулся и отхватил сразу половину. — Аппетит что надо.  
— Главное, чтобы в рабочую одежду влезал.  
— Латекс?  
— Ты представить не можешь, как он скрипит, — Ричи улыбнулся и потянул руку к топингу. — Но выглядит супер.  
— Тебя должно быть слышно за километр.  
— Латекс для игр с тобой, а спандекс для работы. Я только пару раз его на дело надевал, — вспомнил Ричи, — исключительно потому что тогда заказали шлюху-доминанта. И мне было проще прийти вместо него. Это была максимально неловкая ситуация.  
Гэвин фыркнул, пытаясь представить Ричи с оружием и все такое. Как в дешевых фильмах по комиксам и героике.  
— А трусы были поверх костюма?  
Ричард томно вздохнул.  
— Как у супермена. Я был великолепен, — он покачал головой и зевнул, положив голову на плечо Гэвина. — Купишь мне мороженое? Или кофе гляссе? Хочется чертовой ванили. Расскажешь, как обстоят дела в преддверии праздников. Нааа пееервый день рождествааа мне мой парень подарииил... — заунывно протянул он.  
— Давай ты выйдешь за меня?  
— Что? — растерял всю напускную дурашливость Ричард.  
— Заключим брак?  
Ричард молчал, должно быть не понимая шутит Гэвин или не шутит.  
— Ты серьезно? Я просто не знаю, как реагировать.  
Гэвин поднял бровь. Он был, блядь, охренеть как серьезен. И брака хотел максимально законного, чтобы в случае очередной пропажи Гэвин тупо имел право найти неуловимого супруга, приковать к супружеской кровати и трахать, пока тот не попросит пощады и не пообещает навсегда оставаться рядом.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ричи. — Но это как-то спонтанно.  
— У нас уже десятая годовщина? По твоему это спонтанно?  
— О, правда? — удивился Ричи, поглаживая Гэвина по шее, по щетине, как кота против шерсти. — Так долго, мне все кажется, что мы только вчера познакомились.  
Гэвин усмехнулся. Только вчера было так давно, что он успел заработать седые виски и нервный тик. Во всем теле.  
— Тогда что, с кем ты хочешь состоять в браке? У меня целая коллекция имен и личностей. Дейв Купер, детектив, Ненс Крюгер, специалист по уходу за домашними животными, — Ричи перечислял вдохновенно, одного за другим.  
Пару раз сбился, вспоминая:  
— Есть даже Ричард Хуккер, крайне милый и религиозный человек, я правда не думал, что он гей? Но чего не случается?  
— Выбери личность самую близкую по духу, — фыркнул Гэвин. — И имя, чтоб я не путал.  
— Раз уж мы совершаем такой серьезный поступок в жизни — надо сделать еще кое-что.  
— И что же?  
— Потрахаться в кинотеатре.  
— А ты вот никогда не трахался в кино?  
— Ричард Хуккер точно нет.

***

Гэвин всегда ощущал неправильное беспокойство, когда Ричи был с ним вне пределов квартиры. Гэвин боялся за него, хоть и знал, что если кого-то из них и решат убить — они точно этого не заметят.  
Он старался быть расслабленным, но выходило из рук вон плохо. Ричи постоянно тормошил его, задавая абсолютно тупорылые вопросы насчет «а чего ты такой напряжённый?», за чем следовали не менее тупорылые, но очень привлекательные предложения «помять спинку, отсосать в парке, трахнуться в туалете закусочной». Все было как будто хорошо, но недостаточно для душевного спокойствия.  
Ричи вел себя как щенок на лугу в летний день удравший от хозяина.  
— Пойдем в кино? — предложил Гэвин.  
— И не будем смотреть фильм? — понятливо усмехнулся Ричи, замечая, как остановившийся Гэвин смотрит на витрину свадебного салона. Ричи шагнул еще ближе и тихо сказал: — Давай купим платье?  
— Я все еще хочу тебя избить, Ричи.  
— Давай, а я его надену. Дома. Только для тебя?  
Гэвин представил это и понял, что кончит раньше, чем Ричи дотронется до него рукой, затянутой в белую гладкую перчатку.  
— Ла-а-адно. А размер?  
Ричи таинственно усмехнулся. Рид не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз был так смущен, просто находясь в магазине. Ричард со знанием дела перебирал модели и морщился, говоря, что его сестра могла бы и сама сюда обратиться и не пугаться своей фигуры, больше мужской.  
— Придется мерить мне, — он горестно вздохнул. — Алекса примерно одного со мной телосложения.  
Господи, Ричи!..  
Платье он ему так и не показал, но весело перешучиваясь с милой девушкой, взял еще померить тот костюм, на который заглядывался Гэвин.  
— Я вот уверен, — говорил Ричи, улыбаясь Гэвину, — что ты бы первый удрал из-под алтаря.  
— Просто это какое-то безумие, — прошептал Гэвин, указывая на чучела двух лобзающихся голубей. Сделанных из настоящих.  
— Мы будем ловить уличных голубей и подбрасывать их в воздух.  
— Это извращение.  
— О, перестань, — Ричи крутился перед зеркалом, рассматривая костюм. — Тебе на самом деле нравится. Итак, кино?  
— Домой, — сдавленно выдохнул Гэвин, понимая, что просто сойдет с ума, наблюдая за Ричардом, облаченными в свадебное платье.  
— Хорошо, подожди пока меня? Покури.  
Гэвин послушно курил, выдыхая дым в хмурящееся небо. Он думал, что Ричи сейчас опять сбежит. Но, нет, он вышел с пакетом, довольный как устрица.  
— И почему мы раньше не играли в свадьбу? Я же такой красивый и мне идеально идет белый.  
Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. Не играли, потому что Ричи как раз тот, кто "бросил его у алтаря".  
— Идем скорее, я даже побрею ноги ради таких подвязок, ты посмотри, что за прелесть! — продолжал ворковать Ричард, довольно улыбаясь.

***

Гэвин ждал, да. И курил, только уже в квартире, в своем любимом кресле, чувствуя себя будто в нуарном детективе. Было слышно, как Ричи иногда ругается и смеется в ванной. Но Гэвин решил ждать результат, хотя запутавшийся в корсете Ричи тоже будоражил воображение. Сильно.  
Ох, черт, можно будет залезть ему под юбку и потрогать за член. Забавно. Разыграть похищение невесты?  
Когда Ричард все же вышел, Гэвин потеря дар речи. Пышное свадебное платье, кипельно белое, словно красивый торт, безумно воздушное. Оно светилось в полумраке и Рид не мог оторвать глаз.  
— Ты увидел невесту до свадьбы...  
— Я тебя и трахну до свадьбы, — не стал слушать его Гэвин. Дотрагиваться до Ричи было страшно, он выглядел... нет, не похоже на женщину, нет. Скорее как что-то андрогинное. И абсолютно мужской торс в явно не подходящем ему корсете выглядел неприлично и пошло.  
Великолепно. Очаровательно. Лучше всех.  
Гэвин отчетливо понял, что больше Ричи не отпустит. И если тот решит уйти — он станет искать. Отыщет, из-под земли вытащит и убьет нахрен, потому что Ричард должен быть с ним. Только с ним.  
Он поднялся и шагнул к Ричи, легко откидывая вуаль с лица, любуясь тем, как светлые глаза сияют в белом облаке фаты.  
Как Ричи пытается удержать лицо серьёзным, но все равно кусает губы чтобы не разулыбаться. Накрашенные. Ох, дьявол. Гэвин коснулся пальцем уголка губ, смазывая помаду, разглядывая и понимая, что и глаза Ричи накрасил.  
— Хочешь, я испачкаю тебя в помаде? — прошептал Ричи, опуская веки, так интригующе и провокационно.  
— Хочу.  
Платье зашуршало и легло красивым сияющим облаком, когда Ричи опустился на колени и поднял лицо, внимательно глядя на Гэвина. Он приоткрыл рот, скользя языком по губам, легко смазывая помаду.  
— Любая помада станет цветом твоего члена, — улыбнулся он, расстегивая джинсы Рида руками, затянутыми в перчатки.  
Так и хотел Гэвин. Гладкими и скользкими. Почему-то это казалось самым безумным во всем этом. Он охнул от того, как Ричи сжал его член, ткань ощущалась именно так странно и возбуждающе, как он и представлял. Он чувствовал тепло ладоней под тканью, видел, что Ричи специально запрокидывает голову, чтобы Гэвин мог хорошо рассмотреть, как его губы оставляют след помады на члене. Ричи не торопился, позволил полюбоваться головкой у своих губ и медленно, втянув щеки, пропустил член в рот, лаская языком, придерживая пальцами в скользкой холодной перчатке. И, да, от зрелища дух захватывало.  
Гэвин даже перестал дышать, внимательно глядя на Ричи, наблюдая за каждым движением ресниц, тем, как скулы алеют, как помада действительно остается на члене. Смазанными полосами. Как она все ещё держит яркий контур на губах Ричи и… что ему идет этот оттенок. Так безумно.  
Гэвин окончательно смахнул с Ричи вуаль, и довольно зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Теперь перехватывая грубее, эстетическое удовольствие переплавлялось в животное и хотелось быстрее, грубее и яростнее. Да и вид, мягко говоря, завораживал. Само осознание того, что он трахает Ричи под маской невинности. Первая брачная ночь, ага. Забавно.  
Ладони Ричарда мягко легли на его бедра, неожиданно придерживая и Гэвин с огромным усилием отпустил его. Ричи облизнулся и поднял взгляд.  
— Не так быстро. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на мои подвязки.  
— Ты еще скажи что и правда побрил ноги?  
— Нет, — Ричи смущенно отвел взгляд, — я не смог решить, до куда их брить.  
Гэвин затащил его на диван, лапая, через плотную ткань корсета, забрался рукой под юбки, погладил затянутое в чулок колено, повел выше, путаясь пальцами в кружеве, наконец-то смог коснуться обнажённой кожи. Ричи потянул подол платья вверх, поерзав на спине.  
— Неудобно как-то.  
— Ты похож на вкусный десерт. Охрененно, — Гэвин тонул в пышной юбке, чувствуя себя все больше и больше полным извращенцем. — Как сладкое облако.  
— С твердой начинкой, — усмехнулся Ричи, опуская руку на его голову. Рид уже успел укрыться тканью с головой и прижаться губами к внутренней поверхности бедра Ричи прямо над подвязкой.  
Белья его развратный любовник не надел, что тоже воспринималось горячо. Как и зрелище Ричи, который руками в перчатках, путаясь в юбке платья, пытается поднять его так, чтобы было удобнее. Обнажая пояс с кружевами. Гэвин замер, проведя языком по коже, как раз к члену, вслушиваясь в то, как Ричи вздыхает и старается ухватить его поудобнее.  
Явно засранец хотел его насадить ртом на... Гэвин даже успел задуматься и похохотать с «нефритового стержня», но быстро действовать так и не стал. Он просто касался губами кожи, легко поддразнивал языком и внимательно вслушивался в шорох ткани и сбившееся дыхание Ричи.  
— Блядь, Гэвин, какого черта, — тот уже почти скулил.  
— Ты — произведение искусства, — Гэвин отстранился, еще раз окидывая взъерошенного Ричи взглядом, теперь с задранным платьем, со смазанной помадой он выглядел еще прекраснее, — а искусство ебать нельзя. Так что лежи и будь красивым.  
Ричи зло цапнул себя за пальцы, стягивая правую перчатку, чтобы опустить руку на член. Гэвин поймал его руку и легко провел языком по ладони. Затем отпустил, жадно наблюдая за тем, как Ричи ласкает себя, гладит и как...  
В общем, картина выглядела сексуально-сюрреалистично. Сумасшедше. Словно сошла с полотен Дали. Член Гэвина уже ныл от недостатка стимуляции, но Рид просто смотрел, пытаясь отпечатать этот образ в своем мозгу. Навсегда запомнить такого Ричи. Потому что настолько безумным тот был и мог быть только с ним. Гэвин не мог бы дать определения любви, потому что считал все признания глупостями, но он знал, что никогда и никого не сможет любить так же жадно и сумасшедше как Ричи.  
— Я могу? — он снова невесомо погладил его ногу, чувствуя ладонью кружево.  
— Да, — разрешил Ричи, хватая его свободной рукой за бедро и притягивая ближе.  
Это было нечто. Гэвин запомнил ужасающе приятное ощущение, когда толкнулся, вжимаясь в Ричи, тоже оказываясь в плену пышной юбки.  
— Бог ты мой... Рич... — он попытался выразить себя словами, но звучало просто жалко. Слишком много ощущений и так мало глупых слов, чтобы как-то выразить их, поделиться.  
Ричи охнул, выгибаясь, замирая на середине вдоха, сжимаясь на его члене. Так хорошо и так сильно. Ричи явно гладил себя в ванной — Гэвин зажмурился, представляя, как тот во всем этом великолепии быстро трахает себя пальцами, и шипит, кусая губы — но смазки все равно было мало. Он осторожно отстранился и снова толкнулся, разглядывая приоткрытые губы Ричи, его поплывший взгляд, кажущийся почти прозрачным в слабом освещении.  
Это было как секс с виденьем, призраком.  
Гэвин склонился к Ричи, касаясь его губ своими, легко, не целуясь, просто касаясь. Так целомудренно и нежно, что сам так не ожидал.  
— У нас первая брачная ночь, — прошептал Ричи, часто дыша.  
— Нет, — Ричи отвлекал, Гэвин сжал зубы на его шее, только для того чтобы ощутить, как он стонет, — мы только подали документы.  
— О, — протянул Ричи, — теперь ты на мне не женишься...  
Гэвин грубо прижал руку к его рту, в следующий раз он купит кляп, чтобы Ричи молчал во время секса. Ох, к этому костюму еще и кляп. Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и прижался к Ричи, жадно толкаясь. Долго такое великолепие он точно не вынесет, да и сам Ричард уже дрожал и поскуливал, наверняка готовый кончить без стимуляции.  
Он жадно имел его, протаскивая по щуршашим юбкам, по скользкой ткани и, замер переживая свой собственный кайф, убирая руку от губ Ричи, со смазанной помадой. Успевая увидеть, рассмотреть, как кончает Ричи.  
— Это было классно, — довольно потянулся он, так и оставаясь расслабленно лежать и стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
Ричи хихикнул и покачал головой.  
— Классно. Ты испачкал мое подвенечное платье! Это неправильно.  
— Мне кажется, что правильно, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Я заляпал твою репутацию и теперь никто не возьмет тебя замуж. Только я.  
Ричи рассмеялся, но достаточно устало, ерзая и потягиваясь.  
— Пусти. У меня еще есть шанс уйти в монастырь, — вспомнил он, неловко садясь. — Выпутай меня из платья?  
Гэвин послушно принялся разоблачать его.  
— Можно оставить чулки и пояс? — спросил он, погладив его колено, ноги в чулках выглядели бесконечными. — Мог бы сделать карьеру модели.  
— Мало платят и постоянные диеты.  
— Ты и без того очень хорош.  
Ричи рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Да, конечно. Ладно.  
Гэвин не мог сказать, что когда-то спал лучше, чем в эту ночь, и это несмотря на огненно горячего Ричи, который жался к нему. Свадебное платье призраком висело на шкафу. Неоновые всполохи раскрашивали его инфернальным сиянием. Каким-то жутким, делая похожим на синтетическую кожу неизвестного зверя.  
Гэвин задремал ближе к утру и проснулся поздно от того, что на кухне тихо шумел телевизор. Ричи рядом не было. Он вообще как-то вот не страдал желанием долго тискаться по утрам.  
И только после того, как Гэвин встал и прошелся по квартире, он понял: Ричи ушел.  
И не просто за вкусняшками в ближайшую пиццерию, а опять.  
Гэвин просто сел на пол там же, где его настигло осознание и... все. Все, это точно конец, ему оставалось только найти Ричи и выпотрошить, как он и обещал, потому что это невыносимо.  
Гэвин откинулся на спину, ерзая по холодному полу и думая, что стоило взять сигареты. Как он мог снова повестись на это? Зачем? Знал же.  
Надо было относиться к этому как-то проще. Это буквально слова Ричи. Но Гэвин не мог. Не мог относиться проще. Потому что он не мог привыкнуть к этим гребанным эмоциональным качелям. От настолько беззаботного счастья до вот этой глухой тоски, когда будешь стоять на краю крыши и смотреть вниз. А единственное, что будет удерживать тебя — инстинкт самосохранения и досада на последующие сплетни в участке. И расследование — потому что записки он оставлять никогда не планировал.  
У него иногда проскальзывало желание запутать чертового Андерсона и оставить предсмертную записку в духе маньяка. Вот бы Хэнк побегал...  
Гэвин медленно моргал, глядя в потолок.  
Номерами они не обменивались, адреса не было, возможности связаться тоже.  
Ричи наигрался.  
Что ж.  
С его удачей ему следует собирать себя обратно в привычного всем мудилу и трудиться дальше во благо правосудия Детройта.  
Но окончательно надежда исчезла к вечеру. До последнего он верил. Какой же он безнадёжный придурок. Следовало пристрелить его тогда, когда он понял, что это Ричи в его квартире. И не сел бы за убийство и благодарность бы получил «за устранение».  
Он с трудом заставил себя подняться и одеться.  
И ушел бродить по улицам, оставив дома включённый телевизор и горячий чайник. Он не брал телефон и оружие, просто ушел в никуда, потеряться на широких улицах Детройта, в его закоулках, на промышленной окраине и…  
Гэвин опомнился, когда на улице уже стемнело.  
Всегда был вариант купить кислоты и забыться. Но конечно же, он так не сделает.

***

На работе все было как всегда. Хэнк проявил непривычное человеколюбие и принес стаканчик кофе. Гэвин благодарно кивнул, стараясь не думать, как плохо он выглядит. И вообще, почему человек, который не хочет жить, должен работать?  
— Ты нормально? — осторожно спросил Хэнк.  
— Да. Просто личная жизнь херня.  
— Личная жизнь гадость. Но и одному грустно, — Хэнк покачал головой. — Ты держись, парень, вся дрянь в итоге проходит. Это, конечно, не способ, но пес мне здорово помог, — и отвернулся к компьютеру.  
Гэвин, хотевший сначала вспылить, все же не стал. Может, Андерсон и прав. Стоит завести псину? Она будет слюнявить вещи и грызть ножки у стульев.  
«Усыновить» собаку.  
Как и сказал Ричи.  
Вот сука.  
Гэвин тоскливо посмотрел в спину Хэнку. Вот если бы он точно не знал, что тот стопроцентный гетеросексуал, то обязательно бы подкатил. И жили бы они вдвоем, и завели бы штуки три псины. И оба каждое утро или вечер мечтали бы застрелиться, ага. Идилия.  
Гэвин, как и раньше, полностью решил зарыться в работу. На первое время помогало. Помогало не думать, что Ричи появился для того, чтобы всласть поебаться, не рискуя быть застреленным, и снова кинул его, как личную шлюху.  
Дерьмо, и самое поганое в этом — он снова поверил. Позволил себе забыться в глупой лжи и...  
— Гэвин, иди домой? — Хэнк снова к нему повернулся и кивнул на экран. — Ты трижды написал имя подозреваемого. Я отредактирую. Иди.  
Рид фыркнул, но не нашелся, что ответить. Поднялся, взял телефон и покинул отделение.  
Привычно закурил, надеясь, что именно эта сигарета и вызовет рак.  
Он был слишком поглащен дурным мыслями и тоскливой жалостью к себе, что пропустил подозрительную тень. А потом и удар. О, Гэвин с радостью ответил, ничто не утешает сильнее, чем хорошая драка, но тут оказалось, что драться с ним и не хотят.  
Его оглушили, он помнил, как тяжело пытался вздохнуть, как ему сковали руки его же наручниками. Судя по тому, что парни в масках издевательски называли его «детектив», они прекрасно знали, кто он.  
Он даже не попытался нормально прийти в себя. Убьют и хер с ним.  
— ...еще три дня назад. А ты какого-то хера еще живой.  
Ему прилетело в живот и Гэвин зашипел, сгибаясь пополам, пытаясь как можно быстрее вдохнуть. Голова начинала кружиться. Еще эти наручники...  
В подвале, куда его приволокли, было уютно, как для жертвы похищения, ага. Вот только его приковали к стояку отопления еще одним куском цепи, чтобы можно было хотя бы сидеть.  
— И нахуй я вам нужен? — откашлялся он. — Полиция не ведет переговоры с... кто вы там? А я не похож на беременную женщину, так что меня не особо будут спешить спасать. Да и денег за меня не дадут.  
— Сиди тихо, блядь, — зашипел один из похитителей и пребольно пнул его по лодыжке. Гэвин подтянул колени ближе и зашипел. Отлично. Ему никто ничего не скажет, но... черт, у него были идеи.  
Это все может быть связано Ричи. А если он не ушел, не бросил его, а его тоже похитили?  
Но Ричи... Ричи невозможно похитить. Он вот сам рассказывал Гэвину, что как дельфин. Не в плане кусачий и скользкий мудак, а в плане что почти никогда не спит, максимум дремлет, и что у него какого-то черта запутано с биохимией мозга. Застать врасплох его просто не могли.  
Еще он мог уйти, чтобы увести этих придурков от него, но, как видно, не особо удачно.  
Гэвин сплюнул тягучую кровавую слюну на бетонный пол и задумался. Как долго это все будет длиться. Пока не придет его горе-возлюбленный? О, этого можно было бы ждать веками и не дождаться никогда.  
Ричи все же ушел.  
Гэвин поежился, все-таки было прохладно и устроился максимально удобно, стараясь не морозить обе почки одновременно. Нет, он был бы не против сдохнуть, но не от пиелонефрита, а там, от пули, например? А то слишком долго.  
Еще ему было интересно, как именно Ричи сообщили о его поимке?  
Скинули его фото в чат заказов?  
Ну и то, что за ним пришли — точнее пришел его личный киллер — он понял по тишине сверху, и что те парни перестали отвечать на рацию.  
Его охранники занервничали, озираясь, и один из них успел вскрикнуть. Его напарник упал, а сам он рухнул через секунду.  
На лбу ублюдка расцвела рана от пули, аккуратная.  
— Глушители зло, — тихо выдохнул Гэвин. — А глушитель в твоих руках — зло вдвойне.  
Ричи шагнул к нему из тени дверного проема.  
— Все-таки спандекс?  
Гэвин вот очень хотел чтобы тот пошутил, типа, ой, ради тебя надевать скрипящий латекс никто не будет. Ричи просто кивнул, оглядываясь, и Гэвин сообразил, что никогда не видел его «при исполнении», скажем так. Только когда они, дурачась, стреляли в тире.  
Ричи гибко опустился рядом с ним, расстегивая наручники и сжимая запястья.  
— Ты как?  
— Херово, — признался Гэвин. — Меня парень бросил. Давай с тобой встречаться?  
Ричи дернул плечом и кивнул.  
— Давай, — он помог Гэвину подняться. — Идти сможешь?  
Рид кивнул. Он вдруг представил, как будет объяснять произошедшее, если вообще будет. Ага, он был похищенной дамой, а потом явился супергерой в обтягивающих лосинах и спас его. Курам на смех.  
— Идем. Я все объясню, но похоже. Их может быть больше.  
— Ты точно всех убил?  
— Я старался, — фыркнул Ричи, во всем черном он казался ожившей темнотой. Частью ничего. — Тебя только били?  
— Что значит меня ТОЛЬКО били? — шёпотом возмутился Гэвин. — Меня в принципе били. И больно. Что, этого недостаточно?  
— Зная тебя, ты не мог промолчать, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Тут все сложно, Гэвин. Тебя заказали.  
— Тебе? — не понял Гэвин. И успел представить, как Ричи его убивает и рыдает над могилой.  
— Нет вообще. Это все выглядит как работа фрилансера. Я увидел, что на тебя заказ, взял его. И пристрелил заказчика.  
Гэвин открыл рот. Он успел настолько разочароваться в Ричи, что это было больно физически, а тут оказывается, что тот спасал его. Защищал.  
— Я думал, что ты ушел.  
— Я ушел. Следил за тобой издалека и, да, не за что. — Ричи уверенно вел его вверх по лестницам. —Ты как? Успел попрощаться со всеми на работе?  
— Чего? — не понял Гэвин, когда Ричи вывел его в комнату этого убитого напрочь здания и указал на труп.  
— Раздевайся. Куртку дай?  
— Зачем?  
Ричи глубоко вздохнул.  
— Этот придурок похож на тебя. Твой комплекции, нос переломан. Был. Я на него надену твою куртку и подожгу. Телефон у тебя уже отобрали, так что подумают: ты мертв. Ненадолго конечно, но времени хватит, — говорил Ричи, почти рывком стягивая с Гэвина куртку.  
— Так ты не вышел на заказчика?  
— Там творится что-то жуткое, замешано чуть ли не руководство города. Так, — Ричи пихнул его подальше и подтащил канистру с бензином. Приподнял, плеская на труп и запалил зажигалку. — Сейчас нахрен сваливаем, — Ричи швырнул зажигалку и, ухватив Гэвина за руку, потащил за собой.  
— Я бы только ради того, чтобы иметь возможность нюхать конфискованный чистейший героин и пролез бы в полицию или ФБР. Был бы клевым копом, мне бы пошла форма? Думай об этом.  
И Гэвин думал.

***

Он задремал в машине, Ричи всегда водил так плавно, что тут же хотелось спать. Еще Ричи напоил его колесами.  
— Обезболивающее, — сказал он, впихивал в руку пластиковую бутылку с водой. — Это ты сейчас ничего не чувствуешь, а завтра точно будешь.  
Гэвин кивнул и совершенно автоматически принял таблетки. Чувствовал он себя очень странно.  
— Гэвин?  
— Ты не бросал меня. Ты хотел защитить, — тихо произнес Рид, чувствуя, как эти слова, произнесенные вслух, словно укутывают его в теплый кокон. — Ты любишь меня?  
— Я говорил. А вот от тебя не получил ответа.  
— Ты ушел на пять лет.  
— Работа нервная и командировка подзатянулась. Я тебя не бросал. И емейлы тебе писал. Сопливые такие.  
И не успел Гэвин поймать его на вранье, как Ричи продолжил:  
— Правда, удалял их. Но писал же!  
— Ты такой идиот. И да.  
— Что да?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Ричи разулыбался, не отводя взгляда от дороги.  
— Ты, блядь, отреагируй как-нибудь позабористее?  
Ричи тихо хихикнул и кивнул.  
— Ты и так знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Ну, а теперь мы включим роллинг стоунс и скроемся в закате. Да?  
Гэвин кивнул. Конечно, у него была куча вопросов и... вообще.  
— А твое свадебное платье?  
— О боги, — Ричи так ударил по тормозам, что Гэвина почти кинуло в стекло, прижав ремнём безопасности, — все. Разворачиваемся и едем обратно.  
— Говорю же — придурок.  
Ричи усмехнулся, снова продолжая движение. Если Гэвин правильно рассчитал расстояние, то уже через полчаса они пересекут границу Канады.  
— Ты на секунду подумал, что я поеду назад? — Ричи посерьезнел и погладил его скулу, затем снова сосредоточился на дороге: — Надо будет отметить новоселье, так что... платье купишь мне новое.

***

_19.07.20 — 26.07.20_


End file.
